If It's Not Alright, It's Not The End(Creepypasta)
by Hoods2428
Summary: Creepypasta! The title pretty much explains. The pastas will go on a series of adventures where anything is possible. There will be new relationships and of course heart breaks with the most unlikely pastas. There of course will be violence and blood shed. There is just so much that happens, I can't really summarize!
1. Enter Eyeless Jack and Sally

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**This story is base off a RP my friends and I are doing! It will follow along with what we have and continue as we continue the RP! I am turning the RP into a fanfiction story, and that's what this is :3 I am going to start off with some decent size chapters then they are going to get longer. The story will start off a little slow, but will pick up decently fast. Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Eyeless Jack peered around at his surroundings, before leaping up onto a low branch in one of the many trees in the forest that surrounded the mansion. He climbed higher into the tree, before sitting on a large branch and taking a slow, deep relaxed breath as he sighed and leaned his shoulder onto the large tree trunk.

Climbing into the large tree and watching the sun set had become a daily routine for the cannibal, it helped him relax and gave him time to think.

"Hi Jacky!" a high pitch voice, laced with sweetness called up to him catching him by surprise, "Whatcha doing!"

Jack jolted up and looked down to search for the source of the voice as he held his pounding heart.

"Did I scare you?" a small girl with light pink pajama dress called up, giggling happily. She had a small smile on her face and waved up at him as her messy, curly brown hair blew a little in the light breeze of wind.

Jack smiled softly under his mask, Sally. "Ya, a little," he mumbled with a soft tone.

The green eyed girl grinned proudly up at him and leaned forward a little, "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" she teased.

Jack lowered his head and tilted it slightly; he patted the branch signaling that he wanted her to come up. He didn't feel like responding to the teasing, so he decided to ignore it.

Sally looked up at him questionably, but didn't pry. She quickly started climbing up the tree, trying to get to him. She was almost to him when he leaned back and offered his hand to assist her. She smiled brightly, before taking his gloved hand and letting him pull her up to him.

She made herself comfortable beside him before looking up at Jack, not being able to see his face since he had his blue mask on, "You never answered my question," she reminded him and swung her feet lightly off the side of the branch.

Jack lifted his arm and pointed to the sun, which had almost disappeared into the distance, "I feel more…human, watching the sun set," he cooed softly, he could always open up to Sally.

Sally nodded lightly as she gazed at the sun set with him, "I see…," she said softly. She didn't continue, because she didn't know how to. She understood where he was coming from, but she didn't feel the same. Her gaze turned to her lap; she felt safer being who they were, being like this. Anyways, they never would have met if they were humans.

Jack sighed softly and looked over to Sally, sometimes he was happy this…curse, was put onto him, at least he got to meet Sally. Jack stood up on the branch and looked down at her, "Come on, it's getting dark," he told her.

"Okay," she said without complaint, still thinking about what Jack said. Did he look at the curse the same way she did?

Jack nodded and lowered himself to the branch before jumping down and landing on his feet. He turned back to the tree and held out his arms to Sally so she would jump. He always had a soft spot for the girl, he always felt the need to protect the young girl, but sometime he felt a little more, maybe…no she wouldn't feel the same.

Sally giggle ecstatically seeing his held out arms and shakily stood up on the branch. She wobbled a little, then leaned forward and jumped into his waiting arms, "Why thank you kind sir!" she said giggly.

He set her down gently and chuckled at her remark, "Any time little one," he hummed ruffling her hair.

"Hey! I am NOT that LITTLE!" she retorted huffing, "Besides, I'm almost as old as you, I just prefer to look this way."

Jack chucked again, "Okay, well let's hurry along. Your Slenderman's favorite and I really don't feel like hearing one of his lectures again," he groaned and nudged her forward, towards the old mansion that a lot of us have made home.

Sally stuck her tongue out at him and glared lightly, but marched along as he instructed, "Why does everyone think I am his favorite?"

Jack looked at her and slightly tilted his head, "Well he is always hovering over you, always asking to make sure your safe, and yells at us if we put you in the slightest bit of danger…," he listed off as he quickly caught up to her.

"Okay, okay I get it. Maybe he does show favoritism to me," she said grinned and holding her hands behind her back.

Jack nodded as they approached the huge mansion. He opened the door for her as he made it onto the porch.

"Well aren't you the gentlemen today," she said merrily as she walked inside, his so handsome she thought to herself. He would never be with someone like me…

"I am always like this," he cooed walking in behind her and shutting the door. He took a quick glance around looking for Slenderman, but didn't see him. He sighed relieved, good.

"Slendy!" Sally called loudly much to Jacks demise. She looked around wondering where he was. Where was he, she thought and started walking around to look for him.

Jack sighed and disappeared into the maze of a house, not wanting to deal with Slenderman.

Slenderman groaned and entered the living room, "Whats with the yelling!" he called in a booming voice.

"Sorry Slenderman, me and Eyeless Jack was just wondering where you were and…" she stopped a little frightened by his booming voice and looked down nervously.

Slenderman looked down at her apologetically, "Sorry," he said in a lowered voice and looked around, "Where's Eyeless Jack?" he asked not seeing the cannibal in the room. Sally lifted her head and looked around the room, he was just here…

**And there we are! They starting chapter to get us moving! There will be way more characters later, but for now there are only going to be three main characters, till like chapter three!**

**Please review! **


	2. Enter Hoodie

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**Chapter 2**

Jack walked around the mansion; he heard Slenderman's booming voice and didn't want to deal with him right now. Slenderman, as well as many others, had a soft spot for Sally, but didn't seem to like him too much.

Jack stopped suddenly feelings something bump his chest and looked down to the hooded proxy on the ground.

Hoodie looked up startled from the ground, "Oh h-hello Eyeless J-Jack," he said nervously.

Jack groaned softly, "Watch where you're going next time, okay Hoodie?" he told him and held out a hand to help the young proxy up.

Hoodie stared up at his hand, before hesitantly reaching for it, "S-sorry," he whispered nervously, "h-have you by chance seen Masky, Slenderman needed him," he asked tilting his head a little.

Jack shook his head, "No, is that why Slenderman is in such a bad mood?" he asked gripping Hoodies smaller hand and bringing him to his feet.

"Yes, Masky has been missing for a few hours now and Slenderman will not allow me to go look for him," Hoodie said softly as he gained his balance again.

Jack tilted his head and sighed, "He probably just doesn't want you to go alone…I'll help you find him," the cannibal told the proxy and turned his body a little, so Hoodie could lead.

Hoodie stared at him for a moment…help him. He shivered; the hooded proxy didn't feel comfortable being around the other pastas to much without Masky. It's not that he didn't like them or anything, he just got so nervous around them and the ones like Jeff kind of scared him. Then again, he didn't know Jack too well and he was pretty calm most the time, it wouldn't be too bad just a little…scary, "Okay, t-thank you Eyeless Jack."

"Lead the way," Jack mumbled and waited for him to go ahead of him.

"Oh um r-right," Hoodie said nervously and blushed brightly under his thin black mask that covered his face. Abort! Abort! His mind screamed at him and he quickly moved past Jack. I hope I didn't make him mad! Please don't eat me…Masky where are you, he thought as he lead Jack to the living room.

Jack followed and tilted his head at the younger proxy's jumpy behavior, is he scared of me? He shook the thought off and followed closely behind, but not to close as to scare him.

"W-we need to tell Slenderman before we leave," Hoodie said softly turning a little to Jack, his face masked face hiding behind his yellowish orange hoodie.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, not really caring, "It would probably be for the best," he replied, no need to take off one of Slenderman's proxies and get him all worked up again.

"Okay, do you know where he is," Hoodie said turning to Jack, but didn't realize he was so close and crashed into his chest again then tumbled back.

Jack groaned, but grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie so he wouldn't fall onto his butt again, "He was in here," Jack mumbled, pulling Hoodie back to his feet and let him go, before glancing around the living room.

Slenderman walked into the living room and towered over Jack from behind, "Yes Hoodie?" Slenderman asked in a loud, strong voice and noticed Jack tense up a bit.

"S-sir! Um… I-I wanted to asked a-again if Jack and I-I could go look for M-Masky," Hoodie asked fumbling on his words nervously and gripping at his sleeve. Please don't be mad at me for asking again, he thought to himself shaking a bit.

Jack growled lowly at Slenderman, still very tease. Slenderman glared at Jack, hearing him growl, before turning to Hoodie "Fine," he agreed, placing his hands behind his back and standing up tall, "Maybe while you are out you can teach Eyeless Jack some manners."

Hoodie widened his eyes and glanced at Jack nervously, teach him some manners! Is Slenderman crazy! Hoodie shuffled his feet nervously as Jack and Slenderman had a eyeless stare down.

Jack growled louder, making it clear he didn't like Slenderman's comment and pushed pass Slenderman harshly, "Come on Hoodie! Let's go find Masky!" he barked stomping out the front door.

Slenderman glared at the door and felt his tentacles slide out of his back, that disobedient brat. Slenderman took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

Hoodie looked around nervously, then looked up to Slenderman, "T-thank you sir," he said quickly before rushing out the door to catch up with Jack.

Jack slowed down and took a few long deep breaths to calm himself as he walked. Jack shook his head, Slenderman always tries to make me seem like the untamed one! Slenderman doesn't control me! Jack thought to himself, growling slightly and lowering his head. Jack sighed remembering Hoodie was there and didn't want to scare him, "Where do you think he might be?" he asked Hoodie in a soft tone, maybe even softer than I ever spoke.

Hoodie walked keeping a distance away from Jack as he growled lowly. He was tense and tried to be as quiet as he could be, so he didn't draw any attention to himself. He jumped up a little hearing Jack and gripped his sleeve again, "I usually find him by the old s-storage shed."

Jack lowered his shoulders trying to show Hoodie he was, somewhat, calm and nodded to him, "Lead the way," he mumbled.

Hoodie nodded and walked ahead of cannibal, relaxing a little seeing that Jack was calming down. The trip there was pretty long on foot, we would have to pass the tunnel where many of Jay's friends met their demise.

Jack follow behind with his hands stuffed in his black hoodie, crap I never told Sally where I was going, he thought to himself sighing, oh well Slenderman will probably tell her if she asks. He sighed and got focused on the task at hand, finding Masky. Good thing humans are too scared to come into the forest at night.

The two walked in silent through the woods, Hoodie walked without making a sound while Jack crunched leaves and twigs with every step. Hoodie looked around nervously and flinched at every snap and crunch, he wished he could tell Jack to be quieter. Jay always seemed to be in the woods and even though we were miles away from where he usually is, it made Hoodie feel uneasy.

Jack watched Hoodie with a tilted head, then realized he was the reason he was flinching. He looked down at his feet and tried to dodge the twigs and crunchy leave to ease the younger proxys discomfort.

Hoodie looked back to Jack to see if he was still there since he got really quiet. Hoodie smiled lightly under his mask seeing the older male carefully stepping around leaves and twig, then turned back, "S-so how h-have you been?" the yellow hooded proxy asked feeling a little more comfortable.

Jack looked up hearing Hoodies soft voice and tilted his head, he didn't usually make conversation, but he could try it, "Um…good," now ask him back, "H-how about you?"

Hoodie bit his lip nervously, he didn't really want the conversation to end and the rest of the trip go on in awkward silent, he needed to kept Jack talking, "I have been good just k-killing and stuff."

Jack stopped and looked at him, "You don't kill…" Jack knew what he was trying to do, but…really…even I know he doesn't kill.

Hoodie froze and looked back at him, his heart pounding. Crap, does everyone know I don't kill, I hope he is not mad…

Jack sighed softly and started walking again beside Hoodie, who followed a little before leading again. I know his probably scared of me… Jack thought and tried to think of a way to keep him talking, "So, what do you do for fun?"

Hoodie tensed a little at the question…fun, I like reading. No, he wouldn't think that was interesting, "I-I like cards," he replied sheepishly. He had a deck of cards him and Masky played with a lot, then he had some dueling cards he could play with when Masky was gone.

"That's it?" Jack asked a little tilting his head, crap that sounded rude, "I mean…sounds fun." Jack sighed, he was not a people person… he turned away from Hoodie and his gaze fell back to the ground. Hoodie sounded like he was trying to mimic Masky.

Hoodie looked down as well, "Ye-yeah that's pretty much it," he replied as his mind raced with thoughts, damn he doesn't like me! I mean I know card is not that interesting, but in our free time Masky is usually Tim and I am stuck at home alone. I wouldn't dare get on BEN and Jeff's game system and it would be weird for me to play with Sally and her toys. His heart was racing again, maybe I shouldn't have started talking to him, I am going to get myself killed. How is Masky so good at talking with the others?

Jack sighed noticing Hoodie was getting worked up again, "I guess I could tell you my interest…" Jack said then sighed, he is going to laugh. He took and deep breath, "I like to wait just before the sun goes down, climb the tallest tree and watch the light hit the horizon," he said quickly, then smiled softly behind his mask. He finally told someone, it wasn't a dirty secret or anything, but it was nice to…share.

Hoodie smiled a little, "I have seen that before…" he said softly before smiling wider at the memory, "Jay had me hiding in a tree all day and I couldn't get back to the mansion, so I watched the sun set. It was beautiful." Well I didn't expect that…maybe the next 6 miles wouldn't be THAT bad.

Jack looked over to Hoodie surprised, he didn't laugh. Anyone at the mansion would have, but he didn't. Jack sighed, "I…I know that I'm scary and you probably think I hate you or something…but I don't. I don't hate anyone, not even Slenderman or Jeff, even though they make me mad," Jack cooed softly to Hoodie.

Hoodie looked up at him and smiled, "I-," he stopped talking and tilted his head a little, "Did you hear that," he asked Jack and looked around.

**Things are going to pick up in the next chapter! Please review, it helps me keep going!**


	3. Enter Tim and Jay

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not Over**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

Jack stopped and fell silent as he listened to find out what Hoodie was hearing.

"I swear Jay, it was a mansion full of them!"

"I believe you Tim, but doing this at night is a bad idea."

"You didn't have to come!"

Hoodie stumbled back a little as he heard Tim and Jay's conversation, Masky! How did Slenderman lose control of him at the mansion! He thought a little panicked as Jack gasped slightly.

"Oh no," Jack mumbled and turned to Hoodie, resting his hand on his shoulder, "Go tell Slenderman there are humans in the woods…. I'll stall them," he said softly, I don't want to kill in front of Hoodie, and I don't think Slenderman would appreciate me killing humans in his forest, so how could I stall them? Jack looked closer at the humans as they started getting closer, one of them looked very…familiar.

Hoodie looked at Jack worried, Eyeless Jack doesn't know Tim is Masky. I need to lead them away from the mansion and keep Masky safe. "No I got this," Hoodie told Jack before running toward Jay and Tim, then past them in the opposite direction from the mansion.

Jack froze for s second seeing Hoodie dart past him, then tried to grab him before he ran off, "Hoodie!" he growled loudly, what was he doing!?

Tim and Jay looked around panicked, seeing the familiar man in the hoodie then hearing a unrecognizable growl.

"It's the hoodie guy!" Tim yelled furiously as he came out of shock, and whipped his head in the direction the hooded proxy ran.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Jay said worried and annoyed as he held his video camera to his chest, while turning to the direction the growl came from, hopefully he could catch what made the sound on tape.

Tim growled, "I am going after this asshole!" he told Jay, ignoring his comment, as he charged after the hooded proxy who a good ways in front of him.

Jay saw Tim run after the proxy and looked around nervously, holding his camera up defensibly as he back up. "Tim!" he yelled, but Tim didn't stop. Jay looked in the direction of the growl one last time, before hurrying after Tim.

Jack ducked a little as the human looked for him, then growled and spirited towards the mansion once the human followed his friend. It felt wrong leaving Hoodie behind, but he knew Slenderman would be better to handled this then him.

Hoodie looked back briefly as he continued to run through the woods, Tim and Jay were way behind him, and there way no way they could catch up now. Hoodie yelped a little as he heard a loud noise that echoed in his ear and fell roughly to the ground as his leg went stiff with a hot burning pain.

Jay looked at Tim shocked and a little angry, "Tim! You told me you wouldn't get a gun!" he yelled and knocked the gun out of Tim's hands. Jay was concerned for his own life as well as Tim's, they both knew Tim was unstable and couldn't be fully trusted.

Jack stopped hearing a loud gun shot echo through the woods, Hoodie! Jack quickly turned back around, reaching the spot where him and Hoodie split up, then ran in the direction Hoodie went down, quickly catching up thanks to his speed. Jack glared as he saw the humans in the distance and crouched down. Panicked started to rise in the cannibals chest when he didn't see Hoodie anywhere in sight, and he began circling around the area the humans where in as he searched for the young proxy.

Hoodie only heard a little of what Jay said, but put together that he had been shot by Tim. The young proxy looked around wildly for somewhere to go or to hide and saw a small opening in a tree he might be able to fit in. He crawled over to in and tried to hold in his whimpers of pain each time he moved his injured leg.

"You weren't there!" Tim yelled at Jay, angry that he slapped him, "they are all monsters!" Tim stressed and looked around wildly, trying to find Hoodie since Jay made him lose his focus on him.

Hoodie made it to the tree and gasped as he fell into a dip, the area was a lot bigger then he thought it was, but of it was just lower into the ground. The hooded proxy groaned in pain as he laid on his back. Hoodie felt down to his leg with his hand till he felt something wet, blood. He started feeling dizzy from blood loss and decided not to try and set up to look at the wound. At least they are away from the mansion now, he thought as tears started streaming down his cheeks, making his thin black mask wet and stick to his face.

Jack continued to search around the area as Jay and Tim continued to argue. The cannibal froze as the smell of blood reached his nose, "Hoodie!" he whispered loudly and followed the smell till he reached the tree and saw Hoodie inside. He stared for a second in worry, then slipped into the cramped space. Jack looked over Hoodie and saw the dark red spot spreading a crossed his thigh. He quickly ripped the bottom of his under shirt and wrapped it tightly around Hoodie's wound. Hoodie gasped in pain as he tied it and watch him carefully.

"Oh hello~" Jack froze hearing Jay's and Tim's arguing stop and the all to familiar voice, "You boys look tired," a dark figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees and approached the two humans, the glim of the knife he was holding lit up his scarred smile for a brief second, "why don't I help you, Go To Sleep?" he asked in dark playful tone, before laughing manically, sending chills up Jacks spine.


	4. Enter Jeff the Killer

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**Chapter 4**

Eyeless Jack watched Jeff slowly approach the two humans and glanced at Hoodie, feeling the young proxy tense up, oh no Jeff, just stop.

Jeff walked up to the two humans, knife in hand and a crazed look planted a crossed his face, "Come on! Let's have some fun!" he cooed loudly while Tim and Jay stayed frozen in place, staring at him horrified.

Jack gritted his teeth, dammit Jeff! Why do you always have to make things so hard! The cannibal huffed before looking over at Hoodie again who was staring at the two humans fearfully; he didn't seem to want the two to be hurt.

The young proxy continued to watch, his going to kill Masky! Jeff stop! He opened his mouth but closed it again as dizziness started to cloud his head. Hoodie weakly lifted his arm before reaching out for Tim, "…maa ky," he slurred before dropping his hand again, not being able to keep it up.

Jack watched Hoodie confused before following his hand and looking at the boys with a tilted head, "Maa ky?" he stated out loud, "Ma s ky…," he replied trying to put it together, "Masky…Masky!" That boy was Masky! No wonder he looked familiar. The cannibals eyes widened with panic, Jeff was going to kill Masky! I had to do something. Jack nodded to himself before moving out of the small area.

The killer laughed at the quivering humans in front of him, this was going to be too easy! He snickered to himself as he gripped his knife loosely and moved in front of them. Jeff stopped seeing a figure in a black hoodie and blue mask block his view. The killer huffed and rolled his eyes before glaring, "Eyeless Jack…get out of my way," he demaned.

Jack ignored Jeffs demand and turned to look at the two humans before growling, "If you know what's good for you…run," he hissed, his voice strong and angry as he snatched the camera Jay was shakily holding then crushed it in his hand before dropping the parts and stomping his foot on the remanding pieces.

"Get out of the way now!" Jeff's voice boomed from behind Jack who only turned back to him and growled.

"Run before I change my mind!" Jack yelled back at the humans who were frozen behind him. They quickly snapped out of it and scrambled to get away before disappearing into the forest.

Jeff clinched his fist in irritation, "I warned you Jack!" he snarled before lugging forward in anger.

Jack quickly faced him and pounced on him, tackling the killer to the ground, "I have had enough of you!" his voice echoed as Jeff groaned at the impact of the ground then began fighting against him.

Hoodie watched the scene as the edge of his vision began to go black ~S-Slenderman,~ he called through his link with his master as he went unconscious. Masky always had a stronger link since he has been with the Slenderman way longer, and had even learned some of the Slendermans gifts, unlike the hooded proxy, but he could sometimes force a message through if he gathered enough energy.

Jack's sharp nails ripped through his tattered gloves as he began tarring into Jeff chest, putting more rips in his white, stained hoodie. Jeff growled and swung his dagger towards Jack, slicing him a crossed his stomach. The cannibal hissed in annoyance before clutching his rapidly bleeding stomach in pain and lifting up from Jeff slightly. Jeff took this chance to kick larger male off of him before quickly jumping up and slamming him back as he pushed his knee into his injured stomach, pinning him back. The killer raised his knife before quickly swinging it a crossed Jacks chests, leaving thin slices in his gray skin and black hoodie.

"Doesn't feel too good, huh Jack?" Jeff sneered in anger as he dug his knee farther onto Jacks wound as the cannibal gasped loudly and gripped the ground in pain. Jeff only smiled widely at his victims' pain and reached for the blue mask that hid the cannibals face, "Tell me? What's so scary about your face that you have to hide it?" Jeff asked as he began the pull the mask up.

Jack narrowed his eyes (eye lids? I don't know XD) as he mask was pulled half way up then clinched his teeth before lunging up. The cannibal gripped the killer's arms before opening his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth, and biting down onto Jeff's shoulder. He sunk his teeth deeper into Jeffs pale skin, earning a sharp gasp from the killer, and tasted a sweet, warm liquid poor into his mouth.

"What's going on here!?" I voiced boomed from behind the black hooded male.

Jack pulled his teeth out of Jeff's neck before licking his lips and kicking the killer off of him. Jack pulled his mask fully down again before touching his bleeding stomach again.

"Jeff, if you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you return to the mansion," Slenderman ordered Jeff as he pointed in the direction of the mansion, very unhappy that the two pasta's were fighting again.

Jeff huffed as he stood up, holding his bleeding shoulder, "This isn't over Jack," the killer said amused before chuckling lightly, but followed the Slenderman's orders and began heading to the mansion.

The cannibal ignored Jeffs comment as he weakly crawled over to Hoodies limp body, needing to see if the proxy was still alive, hopefully he had tied the cloth tight enough and he didn't bleed out. He had almost reached the small ditch Hoodie was in when he felt something wrap around his neck and waist. Jack gasped as he was hoisted up and held out in front of Slenderman, not having much energy to struggle back. I need to eat, he reminded himself.

"You had put two of my proxies in danger! It was no doubt that Jeff followed you here and attacked Hoodie and almost attacked Masky!" Slenderman said angrily before letting him drop to the ground.

Eyeless Jack shook his head, that's not what happened! "Masky…shot Hoodie…I saved Masky," he managed to huff out as he started nodding in and out of consciousness, then went limp as he fell unconscious.

Slenderman sighed before wrapping his long tentacle around Jacks chest and another around his legs, then doing the same with Hoodie. He teleported to the mansion and began to treat the two wounded pastas.


	5. Enter Slenderman

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**Chapter 5**

Slenderman grunted softly as he finished treating and wrapping his second proxy's wound. The tall faceless man gently picked up the orange hooded proxy, before setting him down on the light brown leather couch in the infirmary. He returned to the to his work area and began patching up the supernatural pasta he took in. Eyeless Jack would heal quickly, but he didn't want him dripping blood all over his nice clean house again.

"Slendy!" a small shrill voice called from behind the faceless man, "Did something happened!? I heard noises outside earlier, but couldn't find you to tell you," Sally said in a slightly scared tone as she talked to Slenderman from between the bars on the side rail on the stairs.

Slenderman quickly turned around, blocking Sally's view of Jack, not wanting to expose her child like mind to this sort of thing, it was really just an instinct. It was hard to remember that she was a murder in a child's body, "Oh darling! It was, um nothing! Just some hunters, Jeff scared them off," he lied in a wary tone, now she was going to know something was up.

Sally looked at him with suspicious eyes as she tilted her head slightly, making her brown curled hair sway to the side slightly. She stayed silent for a few moments, before leaning forward a little and pressed her rounded face against the railing, "Slendy, are you hurt?" the little girl in the blood stained dress asked in a shaky tone.

Slenderman sighed a little, of course she would worry about me, "No dear…" she should know they are pretty close, which greatly dissatisfied me, "Someone else is though," he told her as he thought about Jacks wounds, they were worst then I first thought they were. Usually his wounds would not require much medical attention, but Jeff really did a number on him this time and would need stitches if they were to heal quickly.

The small girl looked at him with wide green eyes, "Oh," she said softly in worry as she gripped the railing with her small bruised hands, "Who?"

The tall man sighed softly as he continued to think over Jacks wounds, on second thought she was much to innocent to see her friend like this, "…Hoodie," he told her hesitantly, leaving out Jack so she wouldn't panic. Speaking of the proxy, he really needed to reconnect with his first in command and have him return home. I knew I had lost control of him, but couldn't reach Tim in time before he left since I was at the High Council on business. Hoodie being hurt was my fault, I shouldn't have let him go searching even with Jacks help, I only agreed to get them out of the way while I searched mentally for him.

Sally took a silent breath of relief, but remained worried, "Do you need any help?" she asked a little happier as she went down the stairs. She enjoyed taking care of the others when they were hurt and helping them feel better.

"No not now Sally," the faceless man told her, not fully paying attention as he continued trying to locate his proxy. His voice sounded weaker as he pushed more of his energy into his search, they must be in town. Masky…come on…where are you…

"Are you sure?" she asked with a soft smile, eager to help and not be shooed away. She continued going down the stairs, hopping down the last step as she reached the bottom, then started walking toward her well suited friend.

Slenderman did not reply as he tooned her out, letting all his attention go into finding Masky. His body began to shake as he started reaching the limit on his power, there he is. Slenderman relaxed a little as he reached into Tim's mind and harshly ripped him out of control and locked him in the back of his mind as Masky took control. Slenderman sighed deeply as he pulled his energy back and took a few steps backwards, reviling Jacks limp form on the infirmary table.

Sally watched him with concern when she did not get an answer, before turning her head to the spot Slenderman was standing when a black cloth caught her eye. Her green eyes widened in horror before she screamed loudly. Slenderman said only Hoodie was hurt! Jack was the one closest to me and what made things worst was that Slenderman lied to me...

The tall man came out of his short daze as a shrill scream rung in his head, knocking him back into reality. He looked around before spotting Sally a few feet away from him and Jack laying in her eye sight, "S-Sally…you cant be in here!" he said quickly before stepping in front of her to block Jack from her view.

Sally looked at him shocked as tears welled in her eyes. She was mad, but scared as worry dominated her emotions. The small supernatural quickly gripped the tall mans leg as she began to ball.


	6. Enter BEN

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**Chapter 6**

Jeff huffed angrily as he dropped back onto the black leather couch in the mansion living room and stared up at the celling as he mumbled angry insults about the tall faceless man, who the fuck was he to tell me what to do!? The killer growled softly before noticing the smaller blonde male sitting next to him staring at him curiously.

The smaller male wore a green elf hat and a green tunic with brown tights that reached his knees, similar to his favorite game character Link. He had long pointed ears that poked out from his shaggy blonde hair and a small trail of blood streaming from his red eyes.

"What!" the killer demanded as he glared at his smaller friend.

"Oh nothing," BEN responded in a casual, bored tone before returning to his 3DS game, not being affected by his friends angered tone since he had it often.

"I mean, who does that guy think he is!?" The killer growled as he shook in anger before laughing softly, the getting louder, "He is going to pay for getting it my way!" Yes Jack will get his, but first those two boys in the woods looked super tired, like they don't sleep at all! I think me and BEN should stop by and help them…Go To Sleep, the killer thought before looking at his friend, "BEN, I need your help," he said grinning wildly.

The smaller boy only groaned, I just got back! What does he want now? "With what? Don't you see I am busy?" the blonde asked annoyed.

Jeff gave him a serious look, really not in the mood for BENs laziness, "Look you can help me or you can get stabbed in the ribs," he said in a annoyed tone and he stared at the boy.

BEN thought about it for a second, he wouldn't…but just to be safe, "What is it?" he asked setting his game down and looking up at the killer who grinned widely.

"I was in the woods and there were these two guys, I need you to see if you can find anything on them, one had a camera and was naaaamed uh Jay I think," he told the elf, knowing he could easily find everything on the person he wanted.

BEN rolled his eyes before looking for what Jeff wanted on the screens in front of him, "They have a Youtube and a few other sites, huh they have a few things about Slenderman, you would be really dumb if you posted your location on the internet while being hunted by Sle- oh, I found them," he said in a slightly surprised tone before looking around hearing a scream, Sally?

Jeff heard the scream as well before biting his lip, damn Sally is going to be all over me when she finds out what happened to her beloved Jack. The killer grabbed the boy by the back of his green tunic before pulling him up and rushing to the door, "Lead the way!" he told his cyber friend.


	7. Waking Up

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (plus guest)**

**Chapter 7**

The small girls scream rung through Jack's ears forcing him in wake up. He slowly moves to lift himself from the infirmary bed, trying to ignore the indignant screams of his acheing muscles as they will him to stay in his place on the bed. Jack's mind lays not with his pain but on the cry from earlier, the one he was sure belonged to Sally.

After the hurting cannibal pushed through the pain he lifted to see and immediately looked to the figure looming over Sally. His insticts took over the him as he quickly moved into a pouncing postion before lounging towards the two. The cannibal swiftly moved the child from the tall man only to be violently slammed against the wall and pinned.

The red head looked up surprised at the Slenderman before gulping softly. The Slenderman looked over him before gently setting him down onto his feet.

"Its alright Jack, calm down," The facless man told him in his calm, stern tone as he relaxed, seeing the cannibal as a threat.

"Who did this!?" Sally demanded in a firery tone, to angry to care about what just happened with Jack. She gripped her teddys paw furiously in one hand and in small dagger in the other.

The Slenderman looked inbetween the too before touching his forehead lightly, "Sally please calm down, Jeff is not a problem anymore," he told them, letting Sally know who attacked the cannibal, good luck Jeff...he thought, not feeling sympthic for the killer.

"Jeff!" the eight year old screamed in fury before starting to rage around the house trying to find Jeff, trying to find some way to forget about Jacks condition.

Jack watched the young girl before relaxing and slowly dropping to the floor onto his knees. He panted softly as he slowly turned his head and looked at Hoodie who seemed to be resting peacfully on the old couch, patched up and safe. He rubbed his forehead lightly before looking to the Slenderman who was looking away and seemed to be focusing, he must be trying to talk to Masky...he thought as he licked his teeth. Jack hummed softly at the metal taste in his mouth. He chuckled softly as he remembered taking a bite out of Jeff when he tried to take his mask.

Jeff is pretty strong for a human, but I his wasn't much of a match for me if I lose control, Jack thought slightly amused.

"Jeff probably is not here!" Slenderman called to Sally, making Jack jump and tense up as he was knocked from his thoughts. Jack muscles crying out in protest again held his chest in pain as he groaned.

Sally whimpered softly as she returned to the infirmary in defeat and dropped down beside Jack, curling up.

"Sally I am going to need your help.." Slenderman told the young girl as he kneeled beside her and touched her shoulder lightly, getting her attention, "I need you to stay here and help, I am needed else where and Jack is in need of attention," He told her calmly, "I know he has taught you a few things and I need you to finish up for me," the faceless man told her, his talk with Masky making him concerned.

"O-okay," She responded weakly as she gave him a soft nod before watching him teleport away. The curly haired girl looked to Jack who had inky black tears running down his face as he sniffed softly, at least she could try to help.

Jack looked up slightly hearing Slenderman leave before looking at Sally, "J-Jack," she whispered softly, making him smile at her, she made him feel so...human. He groaned softly, wanting to tell her he would be fine, but could not find the voice to tell her. Jack took her hand lightly and tugged her closer to him so her head was against his shoulder.

The hooded proxy shifted slight on the couch he was resting on before turning his face away from the bright blurry lights. He blushed slightly seeing Sally and Jack cuddled on the floor before frowning as his heart dropped. I don't know why that hurt so much...he thought as he closed his eyes, not liking the feeling.

Sally smiled happily as she nuzzled up to Jack as he slumped against the wall, "Hoodie?" she questioned seeing a slight movement out of the corner of her eye, but easily lost interest hearing Jacks soft voice.

"S-Sally," he slurred as his vision started to fade, he was bleeding a lot and really needed her to collect herself and help him, "Huh?" she questioned before looking at some blood that was dripping onto her leg, "Oh right!" she squeaked.

Even though he was in pain, Jack couldn't help but chuckle softly at her. I needed to tell her...even if she doesn't feel the same, but lately I've been having some mixed emotions, he thought to himself as Sally began looking for the supplies she would need to patch him up so he could heal faster. Maybe it was because of all the trouble I have been in as of late, he decided.

Jack came out of his thoughts as Sally came back to him with some wrap. He grunted as he reached in his dark blue hoodie pocket and pulled out a small kit with a needle and thread, before handing it to her.

The young girl happy took the kit and started going though it as she prepared everything she would need. Jack watched her before letting his glaze drift to the hooded proxy before tensing, this was all my fault...I am so much faster then him, I should have been the only one to get hurt, he thought was he continued to watch the young boy. The red headed sighed softly before tugging his hoodie up to show Sally the slash on his stomach so she could start working on the wound.

The perky girl started to snitch up the bloody wound as she trembled lightly, her work wasn't clean, but it would hold him together long enough for him to heal up. She sighed softly when she was finished before gasping seeing Jack had passed out, he wasn't dead...no he was already dead, but she couldn't help but worry over him as she started to sob softly against his chest.


	8. Enter Masky

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**Chapter: 8**

In one of the houses of the small town by the dark forest Masky sat up before rubbing his head lightly as a soft groan ecasped his mouth, 'Tim is getting stronger...' he thought worried before looking around the dark house as his blue mixed colored eyes adjusted, no longer green like his counter parts, 'Slenderman has no use for a proxy he can not control, or a human with the knowledge he wishes to keep secret,' he thought, concerned for his life.

-Hoodie's hurt,-

The proxy gasped softly hearing his masters voice enter his mind.

~He is? What happened Master?~ He responded as he started to look around the house he recognized as Jay's place, 'How did I get here?' he wondered before feeling his face and frowning feeling his mask was gone, no wonder why Slendermans voice sounded so faded. He noticed piles of furniture in front of the door, 'Tim must have helped Jay...but I was not released? How did he take over?' Masky questioned.

-You shot him, but he is not damaged beyond repair-

Masky relaxed hearing his master say his partner would live and would still be valuable...the younger proxy has grown on him greatly and he would not want to lose him after only two years of friendship.

He sighed softly as he rubbed his head and stopped looking for a way out as he dropped to his knees, would Hoodie forgive him? It was a very difficult task earning the younger males trust in the first place, he must know it was not my choice.

Masky knew Tim hated Hoodie, but the proxy half of him has always been strong enough to stop him from ever hurting his friend too badly. This time was different though...he could not even remember the shooting taking place or anything Tim did, he could alway remember what Tim does.

The burnett gasped out in pain as a sudden pain shot though his head. He gripped his hair as leaned down, 'Tim was trying to take over again!' he knew as he gritted his teeth.

~Master, Tim h-he is-~ He forced through his link with his master, but the throbbing would not let him focus enough to finish, but he knew Slenderman could feel his pain and would hopefully come for him. Masky knew something was wrong and that Tim should not be able to be doing this, Slenderman was supposed to have control over the changes, or his mask which strengthened their bond when he wore it.

Outside of the small house Jeff walked up the cracked driveway, "This is it?" he asked unimpressed as he looked it over before looking at his short friend who nodded, "Great," Jeff said in a happier tone, ready to kill the punks that got away from him. The killer went to the door before trying to open it. He grunted when he found it locked before ramming it with his side.

'Its block..they must have known I was coming,' Jeff considered before grinning and stepping back before running at the door and busting it open and freeing the blockage from the other side.

He grinned widely, impressed with his own strength, as BEN walked up the stairs and looked in the house as he considered going in before sighing and staying outside the door. The killer looked down hearing a whimper before smirking seeing the curly brown hair boy from last night, "Hellllo~" He cooed darkly.

Masky jumped hearing the door cave in before whimpering loudly as his vision blurred as Tim forced himself into the proxys mind, 'Jeff!' he thought relieved, 'Master must have sent him to get me,' he thought before bowing over in pain, 'Just a little bit longer..' he thought, staying in control.

Jeff raised his eye seeing the look of relief wash over the male, "Well you are taking this well..." he said disappointed, "Maybe your friend will be more fun!" the older male cooed with a cruel smirk as he raised his knife up, "Now...Go To Sleep!" Jeff demanded as he swung his knife down.

The proxy looked up at his colleague surprised and horrified, but was too shocked to speak, 'What is he doing!?' Masky thought was he stared at the knife above him, 'My mask! Damn it Jeff! Why this house, why now!? He knows he is not supposed to hunt in town!' the proxy thought, coming to the conclusion Jeff was out hunting and has mistaken him for a human.

Masky flinched as the knife was swung down before slowly looking up when nothing happened. His eyes widened seeing a long black tendril wrapped around Jeffs arm. His body relaxed again, 'Slenderman did come...' he thought very relieved.

Slenderman walked out of the kitchen as he lifted the killer up by his arm, "Jeffery!" he said in a deeply annoyed tone as he crossed his arms and stood next to his top proxy.

The famous killer growled loudly when his arm was stopped before glaring at Slenderman, "Wha- dude what the hell! This guys had this coming! They have you and your freak show on tape!" Jeff growled at the tall creature as he struggled in his grip, "And now me and Eyeless!" he defended himself, annoyed he was stopped.

Slenderman listen to the human with no interest, "This is Masky you idiot!" he yelled at the killer, not worried about Jay waking up, he already took care of him and his memories of his and Tim's trip. The faceless man tossing Jeff out of the door of the house before looking at his favorite proxy.

"Slenderman.." Masky said pained as he reached up to him.

His master sighed, knowing the proxy was weakened, before grabbing his orange jacket and lifting him up as he slenderwalked back towards his mansion with his proxy in tow.

Once they reached the mansion Slenderman set his proxy down before handing him his mask, "Put this on," he ordered him before relaxing, "Welcome back," he told Masky, not upset with him, this was his own mistake. He was getting weaker, and with his failure he was losing his control on his proxies. Slenderman sighed slightly, he didnt want to let any go but it is getting to that point.

Masky accepted the mask before slipping it back over his face, letting out a soft sigh of relief once it was on and the pain and his head vanished, "Thank you sir...Tim is a lot stonger now," he told his master, concerned he would be punished.

The faceless man growled slightly, his native proxy believed this was the humans fault and he would let him keeping thinking that for now, "Its fine, you need to stay close to me for a few days so I may have better control over him, and you," he told him.

The burnett tilted his head slightly in concern, sensing somthing was wrong, "Sir..is everything alright?" he asked his master softly, hoping he did not anger him.

Slenderman shook his head lightly before looking at his loyal proxy, "Just deep in thought," he lied, not wanting to tell him, fearing it would just cause more problems, it was not of his concern anyways, Masky was still of great use.

Masky looked down slightly as he gave his master a soft nod, "Yes sir, may I visit with Hoodie if he is awake?" he asked curiously, hoping to see if his friend was alright and what condition he was in.

The tall being hummed, "No Masky, it is proably best if you did not see him at the moment, go rest," he told him blunty, wanting them both to rest in case he needed them for later. He watched his proxy look down sadly before nodding, "Yes sir," his proxy responded before obeying and going upstairs as ordered.

The faceless man nodding at his obedience before going towards the infirmary to look in and see it Sally had done her job like he asked her to, or if Eyeless was dead.

BEN groaned as Jeff's body collided with his smaller form, pushing him back against the wooden railing, breaking it and sending them into a pile on the ground.

"Agh!" Jeff snapped as he stood back up and kicked the ground, "Masky!? That doesnt even..I mean come on he doesnt even, AGGGHH!" he raged as he kicked the ground and slashed at some small trees, knocking the leafs off of them.

BEN watched him unamused before sighing and standing up. The small blonde peeked back into the house before frowning seeing Slenderman left them there, 'Great...I knew I should have stayed home...' he thought annoyed before looking back at Jeff as he raged down the sidewalk back home. BEN let out another groan before starting to float after him back home.


	9. Enter Smile and McP

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)

Chapter 9

The tall man slowly made his way to the small infirmary he had set up in his mansion before gazing down on Sally and Jack, "How are you?" He asked her, his tone laced with worry. He knew that she was still mad at him, but he still felt the need to comfort the small child. His gaze travelled Hoodie, who was laying on the couch he had against the infirmary wall. He went walked in front of the young, sobbing child before crouching in front of her.

Hoodie was laying on the couch next to the wall listening to the child sob, and forcing himself not to join her. He only turned into the couch Slenderman laid him on, after his leg had been wrapped, before wrapping his arms around himself annoyed the burning in his leg from moving it. He was sure neither of them noticed his movement as they talked.

Sally turned to Slenderman and stared at him for a while before not being able to stop herself from running to him like a little child and bury her face into his and crying... "I was s-s-so s-sa-scared" the curly hair girl sobbed.

Slenderman rubbed her head softly and pointed to Eyeless Jack, "Sally, you must remember. Jack is able to heal unnaturally quick. He's going to be ok." he told her before noticing that his wounds were already starting to close. He looked to Hoodie and saw that his position was different. Had he waken up? he thought confused.

"O-okay," she stuttered softly, "What about Hoodie?" she questioned, Sally hasn't been able to pay attention to him due to Jack's condition and now she was beginning to feel bad...

Hoodie felt Slendermans gaze making his heart race with fear at his master. Will he be angry with me for being caught and for being injured? He thought as the proxy tensed up, bring the pain back to my leg

Slenderman hummed softly before looking at the young girl again, "I'm sure he will be fine. I'm just glad he wasn't hurt to badly, and I'm proud of you for being so brave." he praised her has he rubbed her head again, if he had a mouth he would be smiling softly.

Sally grinned wildly at his remark before popping up on her tip-toes and pecking the faceless man's cheek. She giggled when it brought a blush to his pale face. The young girl smiled at him before sneaking over to Hoodie and poked him curiously to see if he was awake.

The proxy listened to Slenderman and Sally carefully before everything went quiet, he relaxed thinking they left before gasping when a small poke hit his arm. His heart shot out of his chest as he jumped up only to fall off the couch in front if Sally in surprise.

Sally jumped back when Hoodie flopped to the floor before laughing loudly, "I'm so sorry!" she cried half amused, but half scared he hurt himself.

Slenderman choked back a chuckle of amusement at his younger proxys skish behavior as he rose to his feet, "...Hoodie? Are you alright child?" he asked walking over to Hoodie and Sally, looking down at Hoodie

Hoodie quickly sat up in embarrassment, "Y-yeah I am fine!" he squeaked as he went to stand but collapsed once again when his injured leg gave out. He whimpered softly when Slenderman caught him with his slick black tendril.

The tall man watch him as he quickly caught the small proxy before placing him back onto the couch. He tilted my head and sighed, "Stay here, rest." he ordered him softly, wanting him to rest now so he could use him later.

"I-I um okay s-sir!" Hoodie whimpered nervously as he fidgeted on the couch, Slenderman didn't look angry but then again he didn't have a face, but you couldn't usually tell.

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the stiff infirmary bed, that he did not remembered laying on. The cannibal shifted his head to see Slenderman and Sally huddling around a finally awake, Hoodie. He clinched my chest in slight pain, as he slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position.

Hoodie felt a wave of happiness when he saw Eyeless Jack shift on the bed, "J-Jack," he called softly, pointing him out to Sally and Slenderman. He decided not to try to go to him seeing what happened when he tried to stand last time.

The curly browned haired girl turned swiftly to see the waking Jack, all while still giggling from Hoodies embarrassment. Happiness shot though her as well seeing that her friend was wake and hopefully okay.

Jack looked at Hoodie and tilted his head, wondering as to why Sally was laughing at him, he tried to get to his feet, but stumbled holding his chest in pain. His body was still trying to heal and his speeded healing exhausted him.

Slenderman looked at Eyeless Jack then back to Hoodie curiously, hummmm, he thought, Hoodie is acting really strange towards Jack...does he still fear them or did the few minutes that they were gone change something...hummm...

"Are you all right?" the small girl gasped out worried as she looked to Jack questioningly when he stumbled, not wanting to see him fall like Hoodie did.

Hoodie frowned a little at her concern for Jack that she did not show for him, how nice..he thought slightly annoyed at that, but was not surprised at the lack of concerned she or anyone showed him.

The eyeless man turned his gaze at Sally and smiled behind his blue mask. He attempt to talk but I couldn't find the right words to say as his voice went horse and he found it difficult to speak.

Sally turned towards Hoodie so she could scold both of them "Why do you guys always have to run into trouble?" she questioned both of them as she tapped her sock covered foot lightly.

The hooded proxy blushed deeply under his mask, I didn't mean to run into trouble...it is not I planned on it..and I was just doing my job, he thought worried.

Jack only shrugged softly before looking to Hoodie, I was the one who keeps finding trouble especially when it came to Jeff and I, but Hoodie, he runs into trouble only when he's with Masky...Masky is not a good influence for Hoodie...he deserves better. He deserves...wait...what am I saying! I think I'm starting to lose my mind, Jack thought as he blushed as well, unsure where that thought came from.

Sally went to help Jack to the couch with Hoodie so she could talk to both of them and not feel like she was leaving anyone out of her scolding, they both needed to be here to hear about how worried she was.

Slenderman watched Jack carefully when he noticed his gaze was stuck on Hoodie once again. His thoughts were distubed when he heard until a loud, spine chilling scratch across the near wall. He tensed up as he followed the noise to the door before glaring and preparing himself for anything.

The small proxy jumped hearing the loud noise across the wall and moved closer to Jack as Sally clung to his chest as the loud scratch crossed the and wall rung in their ears. Jack growled softly assuming it was Jeff returning home.

The small girl clinging to Jack let out a small whimper "What is that?" she questioned as chills ran up and down my body.

Hoodie listened to her before looking to Slenderman to explain what was going on, he knew that Slenderman would have the answer if anyone did.

The faceless man stared at the door before slowly walking to it as Jack slowly moved to feet and stepped in front of Sally and Hoodie as he set the girl down, ready for round two.

Slenderman opened to door to see a flash of red run under him and a loud thud behind him as Jack was slammed to the ground, hard. Jack groaned in pain, before looking up to see a huge red dog, with a wide grin planted on its face. He stared at it, "Smile?" his voice cracked out causing Smile wagged to his tail and licked the cannibal's masked face.

Sally gasped seeing the red fur ball before giggling happily as the dog tackled her friend, Smile wasn't scary at all to her, unlike Hoodie who tensed see Jack thrown to the floor and did not relax seeing Smile who made him uneasy.

Smile dog jumped off the killer, pushing hard on his chest to jump in Hoodie and Sally's lap. Jack held his chest in even more pain, before glaring at Smile annoyed, "Smile! Be careful!" he heard Sally scolded the mutt through a laugh as the dog planted himself on top of Hoodie and her.

This caused Hoodie to hiss in pain as his leg was pressed again and trying to push the large dog off his injured leg without offending it. Smile jumped off the couch and off Hoodie, before sniffing his leg.

Jack continued to glare at the huge dog as he lifted up slowly still holding his chest, "So this dog does belong to you?" A voice said from the opening of the door. The voice sounded familiar to the cannibal, but...why?

Sally looked to the door hearing the voice, curious as to who it belonged to. Hoodie shifted as watching the dog sniff his leg then darted his gaze upward to the voice in the door way as well as chills ran up his back.

Slenderman watched Smile before looking at the door as the chill voice rang in his head. he turned to the door before humming at the new arrival, "Well, hello Slenderman, Jack, Sally, Hoodie," he heard as he backed away from the creature that he knew all too well as he entered the mansion, someone thought to be a myth. His skin was dark blue and he wore what looked to be a gas mask with wires hanging in the front and some swinging around the back to attach to his neck. He was...

Mr. CreepyPasta grinned at everyone as he stood in front of them, glad he found the creatures owners.


	10. Enter Jane

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)

Slenderman growled loudly at the new arrival, "Explain yourself!" he barked, his voice booming loudly though out the house, feeling offended by the man walking into his house uninvited.

MrCreepyPasta raised his heads even with his head in defeat, "Ok, ok! I am MrCreepyPasta, I am the one who created...almost all of you," He said as he looked to Hoodie when stating the last part, the proxies weren't his doing, but Slendermans. He could possibly consider them grandchildren. The proxy whimpered under his gaze as his heart raced, wishing the man would leave and not anger his master.

Sally's eyes widened hearing the blue man "S-so you turned me into what I am after I was murdered?" she questioned him in a small voice as she watched him, wanting answers.

MrCreepyPasta turned his attention to the child before nodding and walking closer to Sally, Jack, and Hoodie, "Precisely my dear" he said with delight as Jack tensed with his approach, "So? Where's Jeff the Killer?" the blue man asked as he turned back towards Slenderman, wanting to see his favorite creation.

The tall man watched MrCreepyPasta talk to his wards as he let out a annoyed aura before freezing hearing the highest council member '...Crap...I left Jeff and BEN in town, I am sure they are capable of returning home themselves,' he decided as he only crossed his arms at the intruder, not giving him a answer.

The house set in silence as many questions rolling through the households minds, no one was quite sure what to say to the new arrival.

The silences was broken by Jeff slamming the front door open and stomping in, "What the hell man! You knew it was going to pour didnt you Slendy," he accused as the killer pointed angrily at Slender before taking in the scene. Jack was standing with Hoodie and Sally next to him on the couch. Hoodie in fear, Sally in wonder, while Slenderman looked angry and a strange man stood in front of them. Masky wasnt in the room and the killer couldnt help but worry about the stupid proxy. BEN floated in shortly after with Jeff's hoodie soaking wet over his head to protect with from the rain. The young elf threw the wet hoodie on the ground as he glared at everyone before giving Jeff and Slenderman the bird and stomping upstairs to his room, not caring for whatever was going on.

"Um whose this guy?" Jeff asked curiously as he picked up his wet hoodie and rung it out on the hard wood floor, just to get back at Slenderman for leaving them in the rain to walk back home.

MrCreepyPasta turned around quickly to greet the killer, "Ah! Jeff! Come in! Sit, we were just talking about you!" he said joyfully as he grabbed his shoulder and guided him into the room. The blue man hummed noticing the bite mark Jeff wore on him from his and Jacks fight, "Ouch...that looks like it hurts," MrCreepyPasta commented as Sally glared at Jeff for his earlier attack on Jack.

Jeff growled annoyed as he was grabbed before pushing the strangers hand off him "This is nothing compared to the other guy, right Jack," the killer said as he flashed a smug grinned at Jack who was already growling. Jeff plopped down on the couch, mainly to get it wet and make Slenderman mad, and pet Smile on the head proudly.

Eyeless Jack ignored Jeff as he glared at the ground anger boiling up inside of him, 'This man did this to me...he made me this! A monster! I know I said it was fine because I got to meet all the people I knew now but, hearing that brought an angry raging through my body. How dare he! How dare he turn innocent people into feared monsters!' A low, but obvious, growl ripped through the cannibals throat as he gritted his teeth under his dark blue mask.

Hoodie whimpered as the room grew in tension before standing up and backing away from Jack to a near corner. He didn't want to sit on the couch with Jeff or be near Jack if he went off.

"Jack…" Sally whispered as she tugged on his sleeve lightly "You need to stay calm," she told him as she stayed holding his sleeve while gazing up at him with soft eyes, she knew he was in a tense spot with this new man being here and Jeff tensing him.

MrCreepyPasta tilted his head at Jack as the cannibals body tightened up while his fist clinched. Jack wanted to rip the blue mans head off, he never wanted to be like this and was not given the choice. Jack stepped closer to MrCreepyPasta, anger boiling inside of him as he ignored Sally.

The blue man backed away slightly, "Jack..." he said trying to stay calm, he really did not want to destroy this one, but he would easily if it came down to it.

Slenderman sighed before grabbing Jack around the waist with his tentacles and lifting him in the air away from MrCreepyPasta.

Jack looked at Slenderman angrily as he was lifted, "Put me down right now!" he ordered as he growled loudly before gasping feeling presser on his waist and then pain through my entire body. Slendermans tentacles wrapped around his chest as well as his waist before constricting him to paralyze him and prevent him from breathing easily. The cannibal grunted at the pain but was still unable to move or wiggle free.

Hoodie stared at Jack as he was lifted up and made a look of pain, he wanted to help but he couldn't. He was too scared of Slenderman to try anything and too of the cannibal while he raging to free him. His legs shook lightly as he tried to steady himself, "Stop…" he whispered to himself, not wanting to see his new found friend hurt.

Jeff watch before growling softly "Okay what the hell is going on! Where is Masky and who is guy! I want answers now!" he growled annoyed, wanting someone to tell him want was happening and stop playing around with Eyeless.

Slenderman let go of Jack, letting him fall violently to the ground, before looking at Jeff annoyed as he put his long slender fingers on his hip, just wanting everyone to settle down or get out of his house, he already had a mess to clean up thanks to Jeff.

Jack gasped when he suddenly hit the ground hard and gasped for air as he curled up on the floor holding his chest in pain. His body was violently shaking as he tried to control his breathing while Jeff laughed out loudly as he watched Jack squirm in pain before grinning madly, 'Well this is better than them explaining but I am getting fucking annoyed with the run around and want an answer,' Jeff thought amused, feeling a little better.

Hoodie quickly stumbled over to Jack,"Calm do-down please st-stop," I whispered shakenly as his hands hovered one Jacks shoulders, not sure if he should touch him or not, "Just breath" he told him soothingly.

A slight whimper escaped Jacks mouth as he took deep breaths to calm himself. He continued to hold his chest in pain, as he slowly stood to his feet before looking at Jeff. He quickly found himself uncontrollably pouncing on the killer, reaching into Jeffs wet pocket, and throwing his daggers far out of the killers reach. Jack growled under his breath as he stabbed his claws into both of Jeffs sides, ripping down them before a set of tentacles grabbed both of them separating the two.

Jack growled loudly at Jeff as he swung at him, "How does it feel now! The fact you watch me heal so easily while you bleed out!" he snapped, 'I don't know what's wrong with me...why am I acting like this? What's wrong with me...' Jack mentally scolded himself for his bad behavior.

Jeff watched as Smile growled and jumped up from the couch, circling around under Jack while he bared his teeth, wanting to protect his master. The killer coughed up a large amount of blood as he hung by his ankle before grinning as blood shined in his teeth, "You have just made a very big mistake," he hissed at Jack as his sides ached. Jeff quickly pulled out a knife from his boot before cutting loose from Slendermans grip and falling to the ground then rolling and getting to his feet and tossing the knife at Jacks throat but it only skimmed the side as it flew pass the cannibal.

Jack gasped slightly, before growling loudly when he was hit and beginning to struggle. He clawed at Slenderman's tentacles ripping them open.

Slenderman tightened his grip on Jack and shot one of his tentacles through Jeffs arm, "That's enough!" he boomed, "Eyeless Jack! When is the last time you have eaten?" he hissed, his tendrils slowly growling back and healing.

Jack froze hearing the tall man, '...When was the last time...is that why I'm acting like this?' he thought before blushing lightly under his mask as he shrugged.

"Argh Fuck," Jeff complained as he reached up to his other arm and gripping Slenderman tentacle as his fingers twitched, blood soaking into his clothes.

Sally and Hoodie watched wide eyed, both worrying for Jack and his safety. Sally dropped to her knees as her lip quiver while Hoodie backed away into the corner as far as he could and slid down the wall in shock.

Slenderman violently yanked his tentacle out of Jeffs arm, and set Jack down, "Go find something fresh to eat!" he ordered annoyed and he crossed his arms, now having blood all over his floor. He would get his proxies to clean it when everything calms down. Jack quickly nodded before rushing out of the house to avoid any other conflicts.

MrCreepyPasta sighed, "Well this was an experience..." he said as he cocked his head to the side but couldn't hide his excitement. The blue man looked at Slenderman, "I think you need help here Slendy! I'm think I'm going to stay for a while to set order back in this place," he told the suited man as he smiled under his mask and looked at Hoodie then Jeff before returning his look to Slenderman, "For the safety of my Pastalings, and you...Slenderman," he told him in a more sincere tone.

Hoodie listened to the blue man nervously, wanting him to leave, 'No one can hurt Slenderman... That's impossible!' the young proxy thought, they did not need the blue mans help.

"Ah Screw this! I am going to check in with Korbyn then make a few house calls," Jeff said annoyed gripping his arm as he walked to the door and went back out into the rain, just wanting to leave.

Sally watched everyone, feeling angered by Mr. CreepyPasta's proposal, if Jack did not like him then she did not either, even though she did not mind the way she was. She stood up gripping her teddy bear, before walking away to her room.

Hoodie watched Jeff walk away and Sally stand up and leave as well. The proxy stared at Slenderman before quickly leaving to go to his room next to Maskys, not wanting to be caught alone with them and get in trouble.

Smile growled at the door when he was left before huffing at the blue man and Slenderman before heading off to Jeffs room to sleep and wait for his return.

MrCreepyPasta tilted his head as everyone left, "Was it something I said?" he questioned, wondering why everyone was so upset.

Slenderman only growled softly at him, 'He's not going to say here,' he decided before looking at the door hearing a sudden knocking on the door and the clashing of metal on the door's handles.

The blue man jumped at the sudden knock, then took a deep breath, "I'll get it!" he said walking over to the door and opening it, "Hello?" he asked.

Mr. CreepyPasta was greeted by a female holding a dagger with a hood over her head. She stared in shock at the face that met her, 'He was a myth' I thought to herself... but none the less she welcomed herself in, stepping pass the blue man and taking her hood down revealing her pale face and black cold eyes. She continued in until she met face to face with... "Slenderman!" Jane said warmly, the familiar face was better than who met her at the door.

Slenderman perked up at the voice, "Jane!" he welcomed, excitement filling his voice, "It's good to see you again. How have you been?" he asked her, she was much more welcomed here then Jeff.

Jane's black smile stayed delicately on her pale face, "I've been good" she replied, "You know, out wreaking havoc," she told him as she laughed under her mask "and you?"

MrCreepyPasta watched the two as he walked over to them, "Well, this is a nice surprise." he cooed before smiling to Jane, another grandchild, "It's nice to meet you finally in person," he told her.

Jane stared at the man, she knew who he was she just didn't want to believe it was him, "Yah, you too..." she eventually managed to reply, "So where is everyone?" the female questioned, loosening the tension in the room.

The blue man shrugged, "They are all taking a break to...get some air," he answered for Slenderman as he smiled under his mask, wanting to study the girl.

"Oh, I see" Jane replied not sure if she should trust 'Mr. CreepyPasta'.

Slenderman growled, "Thank you MrCreepPasta, but I can answer that questions myself," he barked, trying to stay calm for Jane. The blue man threw his arms in the air admitting defeat before walking to the kitchen to get out of the way.

Jeff returned before opening the door grudgingly to the mansion, "Hey, forgot to grab Smile I wanted him to me- oh helllooo Jane," the killer greeted the female as he grinned smugly to her.

"Hello, to you too," Jane laughed as she looked over Jeff as he dripped on the floor, "what's with the smug grin" she said happily.

Jeff stood in shock at her, not sure why she was being so welcoming, "Oh um no reason," He said raising an eye to her confused, maybe she is finally coming along? He wondered as he grinned happily.

Jane huffed in amusement, "Wipe that smug grin off your face, as if I'd be happy to see you," she said rolling her eyes, he was so easy to fuck with, it was ridiculous.

Jeff frowned as he crossed his arms, "Whaaat, well great can this day get any better?" he asked as he pouted, I thought I would be able to get her in bed again.

MrCreepyPasta watched confused from the kitchen as Jeff returned before gasping, "Jeff! I never got to tell you who I am!" he said cheerfully running over to him and pulling him inside and throwing him onto the couch.

The killer looked up before gasping as he was thrown, "What the fuck man! Who are you!?" Jeff hissed as he sat up and glared at the blue man who stood in front of him, in the way of Jeff and Jane.

"I guess you could think of me like a father! I'm MrCreepyPasta! And you're the first, and favorite, of my human Pastalings!" MrCreepypasta cheered happily as he watched the killer shift uncomfortably on the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about coo coo!" Jeff asked as he pressed away from the creepy man in front of him.

"I had a feeling that's who you were..." Jane mumbled not nearly as ecstatic as the blue man. She held herself as she watched them, at least Jeff wasn't getting off on an all-powerful being obsessed with him.

MrCreepyPasta chuckled, "I'm one of the most fear things on earth...I wouldnt test my temper, Jeffrey," he told his creation as he placed his hand on the killers chest and healed his wounds, "Your welcome," he told Jeff smugly.

Jeff stared at the blue man wide eyed before feeling all his wounds heal, "What the- how did, why are you here?" the killer asked him suspiciously as he touched where the hold in his arm used to be.

The blue man chuckled, "Oh Jeffrey! I've already stated why I am here! I'm going to set order around here. The stress is...allowing someone in too easily," he said calmly trying to hide the truth.

Eyeless Jack walked into the mansion to see Jeff with CreepyPasta leaning over him, Jane and Slenderman standing around. He tilted his head but did question it. The cannibal nodded to Jane, smiling softly behind his mask to a, more than welcomed, face.

MrCreepyPasta gasped seeing Jack had returned "Oh Jack! Welcome back!" he said as he turned to him. Jack didn't even turn to look at him, just continued to walk up to Jane.

"Hello Jane" the cannibal said with a smile, he has not seen his old friend for a year or so and would like to catch up with her.

The blue man hummed as he was ignored, 'Well alright then..' He thought before tilting his head seeing Jack had his hood down and his firey red hair was sticking up around his mask...that was new, "I like the new style," he chirped.

Jack tilted his head, 'New style? What does he mean by that? Why wont he just leave me alone?' he wondered annoyed as he frowned, confused.

Jane laughed softly at Jacks confused movements, "He means your hood sweetie," she told him as she ruffled his shaggy hair amused.

The cannibal looked at her, head still tilted, 'My hood? What's wrong with my hood?' he wondered before gasping as she ruffled his hair. Jack quickly through his hood back over his head. He looked at Jeff, then Jane again, this is the first time they have been in a room together and not at each other's throats..I guess things are changing.

**Okay I have a question about a future Creepypasta story. The reason I am so slow with updating this story is because I go through and make everything third person, would anyone care if I left the new story in an rp format?**

**Please review! It keeps me going!**


End file.
